No matter what
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Shane is with his dads bike gang and Claires mission is to get close to him- no matter what. She has to find out what they know and there plans.
1. Chapter 1

Shane is with his dads bike gang and Claires mission is to get close to him- no matter what. She has to find out what they know and there plans.

Claire p.o.v

Standing here in nothing but a black bandeau bra, a studded cropped waistcoat thing and leather short shorts i feel naked. I'm trying to pull my bandeau up slightly so i have less cleavage. I have a bandana tied around my head and my hairs hanging in long blonde curls, done by Eve. I have a pair of short leather ankle boots on and my face is caked with makeup. I have a bag with tassels on filled with underwear and stuff.

My job is to get close to Shane Collins.

I live in the glass house with Michael Glass and Eve Rosser. We all work for Amelie.

In return she pays me, alot, and she let Eve and Michael get married. Michael is twenty two, hes a musician and VERY talented.

Eve is also twenty two, she works for Oliver

And I'm 18 & I go to uni.

Shane used to live in morganville apparently. He was a ladies man and a player. Thats were i come in. I've been told to flirt with him, do what ever it takes, to find out about their plans.

My phone vibrates with a message from Amelie.

"their coming along now" it says. I step out in the road and wave to the approaching biker gang.

The one at the front of the row (he must be Frank, i noted) saw me and pulled over.

"whats up darling" he said in a sickly voice. He was so slimey looking i just wanted to run home and curl up on the sofa.

"Hey, can i come along with you" i asked flirting slightly.

"Shane!" Frank shouted "Take-"

"Clara" i said, my cover name

"Take Clara up back with you"

I walked to the back towards Shane, i knew everything about him.

"hey" i said as i chewed on my gum

"hey, I'm Shane" he said eyeing me up, he lives up to his reputation. "just jump on back"

"Bit close for a first meet isn't it?" I asked, i was using all the tips Eve had given. I was chewing obviously whilst twirling a curl, acting confident and cocky

"I guess I'm that type of guy" he said smirking.

I climbed onto the back of his motorbike as i swung my bag strap around me so it didn't fall off.

I put my hands on his waist and he started off.

They all started off again heading to somewhere that i didn't know

'Lucky i got a tracker in my shoe' i thought.

Someone up front was playing some old rock music, and the only song i knew was living on a prayer

"Ohhhh were halfway theeerree" i sung

"Pretty voice" he said laughing

"Your just jealous" i said

"Of who? Your boyfriend?" He asked. I have to admit, i do like a badboy but Shane was a new level of assholeness.

"No boyfriend. No one" i said, which was relatively true. I mean, i had pleanty of friends but my closest thing to family was Michael and Eve.

"Why not?" He asked

"I'm not a guys girl" i said, honestly

"Your my type of girl" he said smirking again

"You have quick judgement seeing as we only me an hour ago." I said hiding the irritation.

"Well, you got hot legs, nice tits, gorgeous hair and a beautiful face" he said, smirking again.

You don't know how much i wanted to wipe that fucking smile off of his face.

"Hang on, so you think I'm hot- so you like me because I'm hot?" I said sounding flirty but actually fuming.

"Yeah, oh and your clothes are sexy" he said

"I bet your older then me you perv." I said

"I'm 22" he said "and if your younger then i will accept being a Perv."

"I'm 18" i said laughing

"Arse." He said as we slowed as we drove into a small town.

"Heres some tips to survive here. Don't cross Frank. Avoid the other guys- a few like younger girls" he explained, a chill crossed me "Oh and incase you didn't know were vampire hunters" he said. I hope the microphone in my earring picks that up.

I laugh acting like it was a joke

"Your so funny. I almost believed you for a second" i said still fake laughing

"I'm being serious Clara" He said and for the first time he wasn't smiling or laughing. "Feel in my pocket"

"Is this you trying to seduce me?" I said as i tried to feel for his pocket. I pulled out a stake and a small bottle of silver flakes.

"Shane what the fuck!?" I shouted as we pulled to a stop in a small motel.

"Clara, calm down I'm being serious" he said as i climbed off his motorbike.

"Your messed up Shane." I said, all this is what i had been instructed to do so i acted shocked.

But then instead of calming down someone knocked me around the head i was consumed by darkness.

When i woke up i was lying on a bed in a motel room. Shane was leaning on a chest of draws watching me.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said smirking (again)

"What happened?" I asked

"You were freaking out and one of the guys hit you to shut you up, but he forgot you were a girl"

I looked down at my body, i wasn't in my clothes.

"Did you change me?" I said now getting properly angry

"Woaah, i'm not that pervy. I just pulled my hoodie on you." He said eith his hands in the air.

"Oh, thanks" i said now feeling stupid.

"Look i'm sorry if i worried you. But you needed to know the truth. So, where you from?" He asked now sounding like a normal guy.

"Here, there everywhere. You?" I said sounding casual.

"Born in morganville. When my sister died we left but my mum remembered things about the vampires, things they don't want anyone to know and they killed her."

"I'm sorry. What type of stuff don't want anyone to know?" I asked

"Their biggest enemies, their weakness. Our way to kill them out. For good"


	2. Chapter 2

Claire p.o.v  
"Oh shit" i said as i sat up on the bed.  
"So, why you on the road?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the double bed.  
"My dad he- he wasn't a nice man" i said. I was being 1000 percent honest. He told me about his family so i should tell him. I was taking out my earrings whilst doing this, this disabled the microphone in them.  
"What'd he do?"  
"He hit me. He killed my mum as well. He pushed her down the stairs in front of me but he made it look like she tripped. So i ran" i said. I missed out the past two years of my life though, The fact that i ran to Morganville.  
"Wow" he said solemnly. Now i had to do what instructed. I had to make him think i fancied him so he'd trust me.  
"So, you got a girlfriend" i asked as i stood up from the bed.  
"Nah. I leave town after a few days and girls don't follow. Your the first girl i've ever had on the road with me" he said as i removed his hoodie. "Why doesn't a hot girl like you have a boyfriend?" He asked smirking AGAIN!  
"I'm not a guys girl, you'll find out" i said as i removed my biker jacket with him watching. I was just in a bandeau and shorts as i turned to face him and asked "wheres my bag?"  
His eyes didn't even look up from my chest when he answered. "Next to the bed"  
I bent over to pick up my bag and when i stood fully upright i felt two hands on my stomach  
"Why aren't you a guys girl?" He asked sexily. I spun so our chests were touching. I had my hands feeling his defined abs. He nested his hair in the crook of my neck  
"I'm non committed" i said before he pulled my head in and kissed me. It didn't feel like a fake kiss, infact it was realer than any other kiss i've ever had. He didn't make it long, slow and romantic he kept it hungry.  
Before i knew it i was pushed up against the wall with my legs around his waist. He reached for the button on my shorts when there was a knock at the door. Me and Shane both looked at eachother in the eye.  
"Shit" i muttered. I tried to straighten my hair as i pulled on my bandeau and shane pulled on his top and wiped lipstick off his face.  
"Come in" i said once we were sorted. I was lying in bed and shane was leaning up against the chest of drawers.  
"How are you-?." Said frank  
"Clara. I'm good thanks" i said.  
"Good. Shane, your rooms next door on the left. Night" he said before closing the door.  
"I should probably go." Said shane looking at the floor and scratching his head.  
"No. I mean. I'm scared"  
"Of what" he asked, i finally had managed to wipe that smirk of his face  
"Vampires" i said pouting like a child and widening my eyes.  
"Look, i'm sorry but you four years younger. Is that illegal?" He asked still not looking me in the eye.  
I got up and walked over to him.  
"Not in my eyes" i said secretly laughing at his battle with himself.  
I stroked his cheek lovingly. "Anyway. Jail would be worth it" i said now raising his chin so he looked in my eyes.  
"True" he said before his lips crashed into mine. Full of lust and passion he walked me over to the bed.  
His lips only left mine when we removed each others tops.  
Twenty minutes later we were lying next to each other panting.  
"Well worth it" he said as he looked at me.  
"Told you" i said before i closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
I woke up expecting to feel shane pressed up against me but instead there was nothing.  
I quickly had a shower in the crappy motel loos. It was just a dribble of water but it did the job. I put on some plain black leggings and a white vest top with the peace sign on.  
I would never be seen dead in this at home but i was undercover. But i did enjoy the looks that guys gave me dressed like this.  
I then went back to my room and phoned eve.  
"Claire? Are you alright? The microphone stopped. Did he say anything else?" She asked  
"I'm fine! I turned it off because we erm-" i started  
"Ohmygod? Did you sleep with him?!" She interrupted  
"Maybe. Look i have to go yeah. I just wanted you to know i'm fine. Love you bye?" I said before hanging up. I put the special earrings back in  
I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. All the boys were sitting in the old style diner. They were all gathered around a large table listening to Frank.  
I went to the waitress and asked for a slice of toast and a cup of coffee which she quickly gave to me before i joined all the guys.  
Shane was sitting next to two guys who looked similar ages to him. One had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tight Tshirt in which you could see all his muscles through.  
The other guy had black hair and green eyes. He was watching me deeply as i turned the chair around and sat backwards on the chair.  
"So we head to morganville. We stop at tenasee on the way and irradiate any blood suckers there." Frank said as i chocked on my toast from shock.  
Shit.  
They were coming to morganville. I got out my phone and texted Amelie  
"Their coming"  
"Okay guys. Lets go" frank said. I followed everyone out but just as i reached the door i felt a hand on my but.  
I turned around to see the guy with black hair. He was tall and towering over me.  
"Can i help you?" I asked him rudely  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm Daniel" he said in a deep voice. He was kinda sexy. "Wanna ride with me today?" He asked  
He might know more about the plans.  
"Go on then" i said as i followed him to his bike. I sat on it like i had yesterday with Shane.  
"So clara. Tell me about you" he said as everyone set off again.  
"Well, i'm from here, there and everywhere. You?" I asked  
"I'm from Los Angeles. My dad got bitten and drained and i sweard i'd get revenge. So i joined Frank. Why did you?" He said.  
"Felt like a change" i said "so where are we heading?" I changed the subject  
"Morganville. Were gonna stop in an hour or so though and stay in a little town for the rest of the day and night so Frank can do some buissness."  
"Whats so important about Morganville?" I asked as if i didn't know.  
"Amelie. Shes the leader of the things, the suckers. We get to her and we get to all of them." He said. I really hoped the earrings were still working.  
"Oh. And what do i do during all this?"  
"Get your pretty little ass into safety." He said as he sniggered.  
Errhhh. Pervy dudes.  
"Note to self. I have a nice ass." I said as i laughed. "So, what are their weaknesses?" I asked  
He went on and on about silver, sunlight and stakes. I only paid attention when he said something about a thing called the draug. Frank had apparently found out about this thing that travels in water, and if it bites you they eat you alive.  
Delightful.  
"How do you control it?" I asked  
"The leader, Magnus, approached Frank, apparently he wants to eradicate the world of Vampires as well."  
Oh fudge.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so i fished it out.  
"Good work" it said, from Amelie. "Get out of there asap."  
I'll do a runner in the middle of the night.  
We arrived in a little town not to long after receiving the text.

I climbed off the bike and pulled my leggings up a bit. The guys had parked their bikes outside a large motel thingy.  
I went and stood with Shane, Daniel and the other dude.  
"Hey, I'm Clara." I said to the guy i'd not spoken to  
"Steven" he said  
Shane was giving me an intense stare. I met it and showed him how upset i was really. I mean, sure i was spying on the dude but leaving after sex was ungrateful.  
"Want to go put your stuff in your room?" Daniel asked me.  
"Yeah" i said before walking inside.  
"Room 20 darling" the women at reception told me  
I walked up 2 flights of stairs and halfway along when i found my room. I went in followed by Daniel.  
Just as i put my bag on the bed Daniel shoved me up against the wall and leaned on me.  
"Get off!" I said as i tried to push him away from me.  
"I cant resist you Clara" he said as he tried to make me kiss him.  
I screamed as he removed my top and as he reached for my bra the door flew open.  
"Get. Off. Her" shane said. Daniel rose off of me to look which was enough time to run and grab my top "what the fuck man? She's six years younger then you and your raping her?" Shane shouted as Daniel squared up to him.  
"Come back in ten minutes and trust me. She won't be talking about rape, she'll enjoy it"  
Thats when the first fist went flying. Shane threw a punch at Daniel and it him exactly in the cheek. Daniel took a step back before returning a punch to shane which made contact with his nose.  
I didn't want a full on fight, especially not over me so i stepped in the middle of them and raised my hands in the air, trying to make them stop. Daniel though, not that i had realised had pulled out a knife and had lunged at Shane exactly as i stepped in.  
I saw the blood on the floor but it took me a while to register it was mine.  
I watched Daniels eyes turn from anger to shock and i looked down and saw a knife wound embedded just above my hip.  
"SHIT!" Shane screamed as he lowered me to the floor and Daniel screamed for Frank.  
A few minutes later i was barely conscious as Frank ran in.  
"What happened?!" He bellowed  
"She got in the way!" Daniel screamed  
"Of who?" Frank demended to know  
"Of me" shane said as he watched over my bleeding body and did nothing.  
"Leave her and call an ambulance" Frank said as he pushed everyone out the room leaving me for dead.  
They say before you die you look over your life but what did is think of the things i've never done:  
-go to England  
-swim with dolphins  
-find the cure for a disease  
-buy my first house with a guy  
-get a dog  
-get married  
-have a child  
-see them have children

All these circled my head as i slowly gave in to the welcoming darkness.

Its not finished BTW!


	3. Chapter 3

Shane p.o.v

Frank was dragging me out of the motel room kicking and screaming. I know i didn't know a lot about that girl but i couldn't leave her. She was mysterious and i wanted to know more about her. Frank shoved me on my bike and forced me to ride. With one last look back i drove off but we headed away from morganville. Frank wanted to 'surprise' them. Leave no trail. But we had just left a girl lying on the floor. The prettiest girl i'd ever had the pleasure to meet.

Oliver p.o.v

Amelie sent me to follow the girl, make sure she doesn't get in trouble. But, of cause, she attracts it like a moth to a flame. I heard that Shane child's yelling and i smelt blood so i thought i should check it out. I didn't expect to see Claire lying on the floor unconscious and barely breathing.

I sighed deeply before lifting her into my arms and running, thank fully we weren't far from Morganville, especially with my full running.

I dumped her in the hospital and told nurses to make her the priority. She was a lot more important then an imbecile who cut their finger off.

"Amelie" i said to her down the phone "claires in Morganville general... Stabwound in the hip... Yeah yeah i'll go to the glass house." I said answering her questions.

Eve p.o.v

Why can't i hear anything in the microphone. I heard shouting and then a guys screaming and then nothing. Just weird bleeps and odd sounds.

Then there was a loud bashing at the door so i went to see who it was but the gorgeous Michael was already there.

He turned and looked at me with a shocked look.

"Claire's been stabbed"

It took a while for the words to sink in and for me to jump to action

"Car" is all i said though.

"Let me drive" Michael said "your in shock babe. I don't want to loose you as well" he said as he steered me to his super vamp car

"I can't loose her Michael, she's more then a friend Michael. Shes like my daughter or my sister and i promised her" i sobbed.

When we arrived she was in theatre, she had lost a lot of blood.

"I never ever thought shane would do anything like this!" I said pacing in front of Claire, still asleep. "If i ever see him again he's dead"

That was when Claires eyes flittered open. When she first woke up she was crying because she thought she was dead. Thank broke my heart.

"It wasn't Shane." She said as she took in her surroundings

"Who was it?" Michael asked standing up, turning the vamp on.

"Daniel. He- he tried to rape me." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shane saved me" she said.

Whoever Daniel is, he is gonna die. Painfully & slowly.

3 months later

Claire

I'm fully healed even though theres an ugly scar. Its on my pant line though so it shouldn't be seen often.

I was going to school, which i had a month off of after the incident.

I started dressing differently as well. I liked the looks i got from looking nice.

Amelie apparently told the motel, which i was stabbed in, that i died from blood loss. That way Frank, Shane and Daniel though i was dead.

I pulled on some high waisted bum shorts which i wore with a crop corset top (google it.)

I pulled on some white converse and applied some quick makeup. I left my long caramel/honey (me and eve dyed it) hair down with my side fringe down,

I grabbed my large white bag.

"Gotta go!" I screamed as i rushed downstairs past eve and Michael who were checking the mail. "Be home late, extra credit."

"Bye!" They shouted as i rushed out the door.

I was halfway to college when i heard a low rum of engines. They got louder and louder.

"Hey babe!" A voice shouted. I kept walking being cloaked by my hair.

"Baby?" A different voice shouted as i hurried up.

"Love?" Another voice said

"Gorgeous?" Another voice said.

I knew the voices. They were Franks guys. These ones were thirty ish.

Thats why i flinched when i felt two hands on my hips and someone nuzzling my neck.

"You got a nice arse" he said lowering his hands. Bad day for bum shorts.

I jumped away from the guy and carried on walking.

"Baby, don't run. It means i have less energy for tonight" said another voice. I looked up through my side fringe to see another guy infront of me. I may have had my birthday scince talking to these creeps but still. Ewww.

I stood in the middle of the two guys breathing hard. Amelie's protection wont save me now.

"You gonna be easy of hard?" The guy said behind me.

I didn't answer but i did flinch when he put his hands on my shoulders and ran them over my boobs with force before carrying on down my body. When he reached my shorts he slid a hand under the waistband and pinged my underwear.

Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up. I tried to wriggle out but he laughed at me.

"No chance" the one not carrying me said as i was thrown in the back of a truck. I sat up and crawled back into the corner and saw there were the other guys around me.

"Check one. Grab a hostage" one of the older guys said

At least they didn't know it was me but i was still crying heavily

"A sexy one!" Daniel said. Ew.

"Hey baby. Want to come over here?" Steven said as he mimed us shagging. Ewwww. All the guys laughed as i cried.

"Bugsy first go on her" Daniel said laughing.

"Second!" Steven said

"Third!" Said that sexy deep voice i dreamt of but how dare they talk about me like a toy to pass around.

A few more guys called numbers as i curled up even smaller.

I thought of getting my phone out but they'll take it away.

We pulled to a stop though and the door opened.

"Stay quiet until were under" frank said.

The guys nodded and loaded out. I prayed they forgot me but no.

Steven, who i never said a word to on my last visit, came over.

"Baby" he said as he touched my leg. "Up" he ordered as he put his hands too close to my breasts before pulling me up from under my arms. I stood to my feet unwillingly still clinging to my bag.

He then threw me over his shoulder and put his hand too close to my arse.

"Your arse is tight." He said walking me underground with all the bikers who were looking at me, though i still hid my face. "Want me to loosen it?" He said squeezing it as the other guys laughed.

Another guy slid his hands along my legs.

"Nice legs babe. What time do they open?" He said as he slapped my bum.

A roar of laughter echoed around me again.

Where the hell did they learn these pick up lines?

We were going down stairs and through tunnels whilst the guys continued.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" Daniel said

"Yes" i replied hoping that would make them stop.

"Do you mess around?" he asked

"No"

" Would you hold still while I do?" He said as he caressed my face. I flinched away.

"Babe, you don't get away from me" Daniel said before he slapped around the face me so hard Steven dropped me.

I bounced off the floor with an immediate pain all down my side. I dropped my bag as i fell hard onto the concrete.

"Shit" "crap" "damn!" "Steven!" "Babe?" Some guys called out to me as i opened my eyes and got up slowly, brushing myself off.

One of them tried to grab me again but i hit his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said.

I started to try and pick up but they kicked it away.

"You think that was bad?" Shane said touching me and sending electric threw my body. "I can do worse" he whispered as he lifted me bridal style.

I still covered my face with my hair as i cried from the pain in my cheek and from the fact that i was being held hostage.

We finally got to the depot rooms. They were empty but they were rooms. Upstairs there were showers and toilets according to the arrow i was just carried past.

I was put down in front of Frank who was sitting at a desk someone must have bought down here.

"Name" he said pointing to me.

"Claire, Claire Danvers." I said threw the tears.

"Well claire. I'm sorry but you can't leave. If you do try, we'll kill you" he said smiling. "Amelie will feel bad if we kill you and the humans will riot. And then we come in. Make yourself at home, boys. Help her, settle in" he said laughing. He was gonna let them use me.

Daniel grabbed my shocked body and pulled me along. One room was full. It had a snooker table, cards, alcohol and cigarettes.

I was pushed my front up against the wall as my neck was caressed.

He then spun me round and attacked my mouth harshly.

"Your gonna enjoy this" he whispered to my shaking body.

He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. I could feel the lump in his pants through my shorts.

He pulled the zipper down on my top and was pulling it open and running his hands over my breasts.

Thank fully the boys came in.

"Hang on so i can watch" said one boy as Daniel finally stopped and dropped me on the floor.

I hid my chest as i did up my top from the vultures watching me as if i were food.

Daniel sat down with his jacket over his lap smiling like a school girl. Major ew.

The guys sat down as i cried in the corner. On my right was a bottle of vodka so i took it and drunk and drunk and drunk.

Until someone sitting beside me prised the bottle from my hand.

I looked at them and saw Shane.

"Why are you so familiar?" He said as he brushed my hair from around my face.

"Because. I'm not committed" i said as i struggled to stand up.

I staggered towards the toilets as Shane ran after me.

"Clara?" He said as he looked at me directly under the light.

"Whoopdedo. I'm still alive after you left me for dead" i said as i walked into the toilet labeled ladies.

He followed me in though.

"Pedophile!" I said in a high pitched girly voice "this IS illegal" i said laughing, i was drunk.

"What happened? I mean. The motel said you died. I- i was depressed for days. Do you have a scar?" He asked actually looking worried.

I undid my shorts and slid them down on one side. Wishing i wore bigger pants i moved my thong line out the way to reveal a really ugly scar. He ran his fingers over it reminding me of the night before i got stabbed.

I quickly pulled my shorts back up.

"Out" i said

"Why?" He said looking really hurt.

"I want to use what this room is made for"

"Oh... Okay" he said walking out

I used the loo and stared long and hard in the mirror. I was going to have a bruise on my cheek for sure.

But now. I need to concentrate on getting out of here, alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire p.o.v

I woke up in the morning still huddled in the corner. All the guys weren't in the room, just me.

I got up with a head ache, from the alcohol, and a pain down my side.

I went to the door and tried to pull it open. It was locked.

So i screamed and knocked and screamed and knocked and then finally some guy i didn't recognise opened the door and came in.

"Hey babe. Why you being so noisy? Anyway. i thought you were meant to be dead?" said the guy sarcastically. They'd obviously figured it out.

"I'm not in the mood for sexual comments, touching or anything else." I said as i sat down in the corner of the room.

"I'm not in here for that." Said the approaching guy. "Orders from Frank"

Said the guy as he grabbed my hair and pulled me out the room.

"Get off!" I screamed as he pulled me in a big room where all the guys were sitting.

I looked at Shane who seemed to be looking really guilty.

I was thrown on a chair facing a desk which then had a camera in front. The guys were sitting, slouching or lying on the floor around, keen to watch.

"So babe, if you listen and answer. You wont get hurt and you know my knife skills" said Daniel flashing a grin as he approached the table. He took out a pair of those pink fluffy handcuffs, obviously not meant for interrogation purposes.

"I also know how you scream like a girl and left a women on the floor to bleed to her death" I snapped back at him

"Don't make me do it again" he said as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled hard before releasing.

"How do you know Amelie?" Said an older guy, maybe around 40, asked.

"I don't. She never really talks to the community" i said keeping a steady gaze but trying to undo the handcuffs

"See. I would believe you, if we weren't watching you come out of the town hall with Amelie yesterday" said another guy, maybe around 30.

Oh shit.

"Looks like you've made a mistake, Clara" said Daniel laughing. No wonder why he was put in charge of interrogation "or should i say Claire Laura Danvers who lives in the Glass house residents with Eve and Michael"

They've been watching me for weeks.

"Stalker much?" I asked before the older guy with Daniel slapped me,on the opposit side then last time though.

"Look babe. You either do plan A, listen and be good or Plan B, aka the fun way." The older guy said right close up to my face. "What does Amelie know about us?" He spat

I froze. Amelie told me not to say, ever.

I didn't say anything, i looked down at the table. Thinking what i could say without saying too much.

"Look babe. I'm not messing" Daniel said as he walked over to me and pulled my hair back, dragging my chin into the air. "Your just as hot as i remember" he whispered into my neck.

He was so slimy he made me want to puke.

He then got a knife out and slowly dragged it along my cheek. I could feel it wasn't deep but still, it hurt like hell.

"STOP!" I screamed. I couldn't even run as my arms were attached to the table.

"Now, if you don't want to be cut to ribbons i would start talking" the older dude said.

"I went to Amelie about uni! She wanted to know how i was getting on! She said something about me working with Myrin." I said nearly crying

"And, has she mentioned us before?" Danny asked as he fiddled with my hair like we were dating or something.

"Not to me" i said as he looked down my top.

"Lying again i see" said Daniel as he bent down next to me and grabbed my chin so i was facing him.

He used the hand not holding my face to run his hands from my knee to the top of my shorts, and then he tried to keep going.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"No, i'm enjoying this" he said as the guys watching laughed.

"She said that she was expecting an epidemic soon and when i asked her what she meant she told me to forget it." I said as Daniels hand approached my pants. I had on short shorts so i had a thong on, he pinged the side of them.

I yelped and the guys watching laughed. I finally allowed myself to look up at the face surrounding, Shane looked a bit peeved off actually.

"Now babe. Does she know our plans?" The older guy asked leaning over the table as Daniel moved away.

"I- I don't know" i said as uncontrollable tears flowed down my cheeks. "She said she new you were meant to be coming soon but not when"

Daniel stared at me hesitantly before undoing the handcuffs and pulling me on to the table from my wrist.

"Hold her wrists" he said to one of the younger guys who took them and held them above my head obediently. I screamed as he undid the button on my shorts and then, he raped me with all of them watching.

"STOP" i screamed as he continued to as he made sexual noises. When he was done he pulled my shorts back up and his own trousers.

"Now, i could go again but I'm thinking you'd object. Now, what does she know about us?" He said in my face threateningly

"Everything" i whispered "your names, looks, bikes, out of town hideouts. Everything"

"Good girl" he said as he kissed me on the cheek without blood on.

They took me to the other room again and locked me in.

I cried and cried until the door opened and i was given some bread and soup.

I left it uneaten, like i did everyday for the next three days. I was taken to the toilet but that was it for days- until i heard a loud bang and swearing.

"Claire" a voice shouted

"Here!" I screamed as the door flew open and eve was standing there.

"Come on babe" she said as she helped my weak body up and dragged me past the biker bodies on the floor.

"Claire?" Shane's voice shouted behind me. Eve whirled round and aimed her gun at him.

"Please, let me come with you" he said as he held his hands to his head. Eve looked at me and i nodded showing my acceptance.

He followed behind us as we walked up to the car.

"We got them babe" eve said as she closed my door. She walked around to the front and sat next to Michael. Shane took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Somehow i know everything is going to be all right.

THE END

Sorry, got a bit bored of this story so i finished it as soon as i could. I'm working on some other things though so watch out!


End file.
